Developing software to effectively use hardware, such as communication processors and system processors, of wireless devices is difficult. Wireless devices have limited memory storage capacity, making it desirable that software operating systems, interfaces and applications have a small footprint. However, using reduced footprint software design techniques limits the flexibility accorded to software designers.
A difficulty in wireless device software design is the application programmer's interfaces (APIs). Currently, several alternative open platform operating systems (OSs) are available for wireless devices, such as Symbian EPOC, Microsoft Windows CE and Palm OS, and several alternative real time operating systems (RTOS) are available, such as OSE, DSP BIOS and an alternate RISC RTOS. It is desirable to have an API that is capable of targeting a protocol stack, such as a third generation partnership project (3GPP) universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) protocol stack, to all the different combinations of RTOSs and OSs.